Hurricane Lane (2000)
Hurricane Lane was the twelfth named storm and sixth and final hurricane of the 2000 Pacific hurricane season. Lane formed on September 5, 2000 and moved northwestward where it reached Category 2 strength on the Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale. In its formation, Lane took an unusual path as it made a counter-clockwise loop over the open waters, which is rare in the Eastern Pacific basin. After making its unique track, Lane passed over Socorro Island as a tropical storm and later the remnants of the storm struck California. In both landfalls, the storm brought strong winds and heavy rains but there were no deaths and the effects of Lane was minimal. Meteorological history The precursor to Lane was a tropical wave that formed in the Atlantic Ocean on August 20. The wave moved across the Atlantic basin without development and crossed Central America on the 29th. By September 1, the system was beginning to organize south of Mexico. On September 4, the system became a tropical depression 140 miles (225 km) southwest of Manzanillo, Mexico. The next day the tropical depression became Tropical Storm Lane. After becoming a tropical storm, Lane executed a counter-clockwise loop, during that maneuver, the storm crossed its own wake and weakened slightly. After the storm finished the loop, it continued to move westward where it reached hurricane strength on September 9 while passing over Socorro Island. By September 11, Lane encountered cooler waters which weakened the hurricane back to tropical storm strength.Beven, Jack NHC Report on LaneNational Hurricane Center (2000). URL Accessed: July 24, 2006 Lane then encountered a trough that had formed off the western United States coastline. The interaction with the system caused Lane to curve northeast towards the West Coast of the United States. On September 13, Lane passed over cooler waters causing it to weaken to a tropical depression. Lane then dissipated on the next day. NHC Report on Lane Preparations and impact On September 9, forecasters predicted that the storm would remain offshore and its rainbands would bring heavy rains and gusty winds across the Baja California. National Hurricane Center (2000) NHC Advisory on LaneNHC. URL Accessed: July 24, 2000 However, because forecasters predicted that the storm would stay offshore, and so no warnings or watches were issued. NHC Report on Lane Lane passed directly over Socorro Island where a weather station recorded a pressure of 973 mb. NHC Report on Lane Although the center of Lane was well offshore, it still brought heavy surf that closed several ports in Mexico. Reuters (2000) Hurricane Lane shuts Mexican ports, brings rain CNN. URL Accessed: July 24, 2000 In San Jose del Cabo, Mexico, a weather station reported winds of 32 mph (52 km/h). NHC Report on Lane Lane remnants then affected the Western United States. The moisture from Lane, produced thunderstorms in northern California. Capella, ChrisHurricane Lane brushes Mexican peninsula USA Today. URL Accessed: July 24, 2006 Because the storm did minimal damage, the name Lane was not retired; it remains on the lists of tropical cyclone names. References Category:Wikipedia Archives